


A Keeper

by wormspoor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, its short and girls are so pretty, this fandom needs more lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormspoor/pseuds/wormspoor
Summary: You're weird and so is Katie, but you didn't expect to woo a girl by talking about your job as a mortician.





	A Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> both of you are adults yada yada.

The restaurant was tiny. Hole-in-the-wall, roadside shack that only the locals know about kind of tiny. In fact, that probably wasn’t far from the truth. You and Pidge had a knack for finding such places. Well, you more so than Pidge but only because you were a foodie and loved to find new places. Pidge was catching up quickly, though.

The lighting was dim and a musky scent was heavy in the air. Mothballs, old parchment and mildew came to mind, the usual smells associated with antiques. Your eyes scanned the place and you were sure that the place couldn’t fit more than 15 people, tops.

“Rib cutters?” Pidge asked, a grin forming. Her fork hit the side of her plate instead of the pasta but she didn’t notice. You blinked and quickly returned your gaze to her. Right, conversation!

You smiled sheepishly in return and nodded. “Yeah, I need an extra pair.”

“...What do they look like?”

“Giant garden sheers, pretty much.”

“And you cut the ribs with it.”

“As the name implies,” you affirmed and Pidge shook her head. Her fork met the piece of pasta that previously eluded it.

You weren’t a tech genius like your girlfriend. You didn’t live a fast paced life or… had much of a life in general outside work, though that never bothered you. At least until you met Pidge, then your social life happily expanded. That being said, you never brought up work with other dates. Talking about how you cut open bodies all day does nothing for the mood. You hardly spoke of your work at all… until you met Katie. The two of you shared the same insatiable curiosity about how the world worked. The kind of scientific craving to understand and learn. Nothing was weird, everything was something to dissect. She listened to you with a grin on her face and chin in her hands and you hoped your smile didn’t look as stupidly giddy as you felt.

“... Then, eyelids are glued together or an eye cap is placed on to keep them shut. Sometimes it’s both. Then the jaw needs to be sewn or wired shut…” How was this even happening? You never talked about work, let alone tried to woo a girl with it (well, while past the wooing stage, you still considered this a budding relationship). But the girl in front of you stared intently with an excited grin and you just couldn’t shut up, even if you wanted to.

“The blood needs to be removed so the embalming fluid can be pumped in,” You paused as the waitress delivered a water refill, and gave you a weirded out face in the process. You smiled awkwardly and thanked her. “This means puncturing a major artery or blood source. Lungs, jugular, femoral artery. Heart.” You nodded and pressed your fork against your lips, a thought popping into your head.

“You know, the Egyptians used to pull out the brain through the nose after stirring it up to make it mushy. Well, mushier. Pliable?” You shook your head quickly and cringed at yourself. “Yeah, mushier.” _God kill me now_ , you thought.

Pidge only laughed. Your cheeks felt hot at the sound and you swear your heart made a little flutter. Her ponytail swung with the movement of her head. Her bangs cutely brushed over the freckles across her nose and her fingers deftly pushed them away. God her nose was cute, like this little button thing, but not a thing, a nose, because noses are things but different kind of things than just call---

“Something on my face?” your girlfriend asks, and you want to fling yourself into a wall. Of course you were staring. You shake your head with a smile, not trusting your mouth to open and something stupid fall out until you had at _least_ thought about it for second.

“No, nothing! I just… you’re gorgeous, Katie.” You smile. When it doubt, just spit it out. And based off of the lovely grin that spread on your girlfriend's face, it was a good choice. “Thanks,” she says and you have to look away from those pretty amber eyes before you start staring again. God it’s been a long time since you did this dating thing right.

“Anyways,” You resume, the large cutters appearing back in your headspace. “I ended up finding my original pair of rib cutters after I finished putting cotton in the a-- ...rectum. At that point however I didn’t need them.” You shrug and make a little face. “Of course, that’s typical, right? Finding something after you need it.”

“You know,” Pidge began, leaning back in her seat as she took a sip of her coffee. “I’m kinda glad that electronics don’t leak. Or smell. Or need much preparation besides a clean, static-free touch and environment.”

Her foot pushes against yours and you felt her ankle brush up against your calf in a playful manner. You smile and return the sweet gesture… before locking your feet around her leg in the best death grip you could manage. She laughed and her knee bumped against the table as she tried to wiggle her leg free. The silverware clinked and some water spilled from one of your glasses.

“I’m not great with computers and you know it.” You snorted softly, remembering the time you tried to take a programming class. 

“Just takes practice!” Pidge shrugged, and you felt both of her feet locking around one of your legs now. “I can help with that. And I won’t ask you to show me how to prepare bodies in return… biology was Matt’s thing, anyways.”

“You’re right.”

“And… you’re a good student, right?” Pidge pauses and gives you a grin that means she’s up to no good. “You’ll listen. Take orders. Follow directions…”

Aaaand the heart flutter returns in full force. But two can play at this flirt.

“Yes ma'am.” You smirked and winked, sharing her coy expression.

 

  
Oh yeah… this girl was a keeper.

 


End file.
